Nouveau Monde, Nouvelle Vie
by Anthonaki
Summary: Harry Potter, 35 ans, a tout pour être heureux lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que sa vie est un mensonge complet. Il se donne alors la mort, plus rien ne le rattachant à la vie. Pourtant, une fois la porte de l'au-delà passé, il se retrouve devant les gardiennes du destin, qui lui donnent une chance de tout recommencer à zéro, chance qu'il est bien tenté de saisir.
1. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre un

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous!**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien!**

 **Voici, comme promis, le premier chapitre de la réécriture de ma fanfiction Les Gardiennes du Destin en ont décidés autrement.**

 **Les six premiers chapitres sont déjà écrit, sont assez court et pourtant, j'en publierais en moyenne un toutes les deux semaines.**

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.R. et seule l'histoire et les personnages inventés m'appartiennent.**

* * *

 **Chapitre premier : La conversation qui changea sa vie**

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'années, des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux d'un vert émeraude lumineux cachés par d'épaisses lunettes regardait autour de lui. Il regardait partout et pourtant, semblait ne rien voir.

Harry Potter, car c'était lui, avait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer une épouse belle et charmante, trois beaux enfants polis et intelligents, une bonne place dans la communauté et une fortune considérable. Mais ceci, c'était l'idée générale, celle qu'avait les gens et pas celle du principal concerné. Enfin, c'était son idée également jusqu'au mois dernier le mois qui changea sa vie et sa perception qu'il en avait.

 ***** Flashback*****

Il avait entendu une conversation entre Ginny et Hermione, elles se disputaient. Il faut dire que cela était arrivé très régulièrement depuis qu'elles se connaissaient mais cette fois-ci, il entendit son nom et cela, à plusieurs reprises. Il s'approcha donc de la porte fermée et écouta.

– Il faut que tu restes à ta place Gin' ! Cria Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Tu es payée pour écarter les cuisses de temps à autres, partager son lit et profiter de sa fortune ! Harry est naïf et ta mission est facile !

– Ça se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place ! Dit méchamment la femme dudit Harry. C'est un sombre idiot sentimental qui m'énerve au plus haut point ! Il pourrait être bon au lit si seulement il était pas aussi crevé en rentrant du travail et qu'il n'expédiait pas ça en deux temps trois mouvements ! Heureusement que je vois toujours Dean et Blaise quand Harry n'est pas là sinon, je croix que j'aurais depuis longtemps viré lesbienne avec un mari comme lui !

– Tu l'as seulement supporté durant quatorze ans, je l'ai supporté durant vingt ans et un an seule avec lui et Ron, tu crois que c'est plaisant ?! Cracha Hermione d'une voix furibonde qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais entendue utiliser auparavant. Et quand je pense que tu as eu le culot de garder tes bâtards ! Des enfants de Dean Thomas, tu es folle, et si Harry se rendait compte du sortilège de paternité que tu leurs a lancer ?! Il suffit qu'ils saignent en sa présence pour qu'il se rende compte du subterfuge !

Et à ce moment là, elles s'éloignèrent, sûrement en utilisant un des passages secrets du manoir, laissant derrière elles un Harry totalement déboussolé et choqué…

 *****Flashback*****

Il repensa à son testament qui sommeillait tranquillement dans son coffre de banque courant à Gringotts. Dès sa mort, tous ses galions et autres effets seraient totalement reversés à des associations aidant les orphelins et les créatures magiques. De ce fait, Ginny et ses bâtards ne verraient jamais plus une noise venant de ses coffres et dès que sa mort serait connue, ils seraient répudiés de la famille Potter comme les traîtres qu'ils étaient.

Il regarda sa une dernière fois sa chambre à coucher et fixa ensuite la petite bouteille de verre remplie de liquide rouge légèrement opaque.

Il lui avait été relativement difficile de trouver ce poison, le seul ayant des effets quasiment et indolores et qui n'avait, à ce jour, aucun antidote.

Il déboucha la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres.

– À ta santé mon cher Harry, murmura l'homme avant d'avaler la fiole d'un trait.

Il se coucha sur le lit, sachant qu'il avait en moyenne une à deux minutes de manœuvre après ingestion de la potion. Il attendit et commença alors à sentir une sorte de fourmillement dans les jambes et dans les bras. Il lui sembla alors qu'il rentrait dans un cocon légèrement cotonneux avant de fermer les yeux pour l'éternité.

Ne dit-on pas que le dernier ennemi qui doit être vaincu est la Mort ? Pourtant, Harry James Potter l'accueillit comme une vieille amie qu'il avait eut hâte de revoir..

C'est ainsi que le Survivant mourut, seul et éloigné de tous.

* * *

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook : J. S. Skay**

 **Une review sur ce premier chapitre?**


	2. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre deux

**Hello les gens! Vous allez bien?**

 **Alors, voici le chapitre deux de Nouveau Monde, Nouvelle vie!**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, j'ai publier une nouvelle sur Amazon; Mal au Coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : L'entre-monde**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Il garda les yeux fermés, Il était couché sur quelque chose de dur et de froid. S'était-il loupé et était-il encore en vie ou était-il mort ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit était qu'il était vêtu d'une toge blanche rappelant celles que portaient les grecs et les romains.

Il se trouvait dans un endroit très éclairé, le sol était en pierre grise. Quand il releva les yeux afin de voir le plafond, il lui sembla qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il avait beau plissé les yeux, il ne voyait que de la lumière.

Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas seul dans cet endroit des plus étranges.

Trois femmes se tenaient à quelques mètres de lui.

La première avait des cheveux aussi roux que ceux des Weasleys, des traits fins et un nez aussi droit que celui de Malfoy. La seule différence qu'il y avait entre elle et les humains était le fait qu'elle avait des yeux aussi blancs que la neige, sans iris ni pupille… Elle tissait du fil ayant la couleur de l'or.

La deuxième avait les cheveux d'un noir d'ébène qui lui rappelait les siens. Elle avait les même traits que la première jeune femme. La seule différence notable était ses yeux. Les siens avaient la couleur de l'argent en fusion et comme l'autre femme, elle n'avait ni iris, ni pupille, ce qui déstabilisait le jeune homme. Celle-ci tenait le fil que tissait la femme au cheveux de feu.

La dernière des femmes avait des cheveux d'un blanc éclatant et les même traits que les autres. Encore une fois, la seule différence notable étaient de nouveau ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient la couleur de la nuit, un noir des plus profond qui tranchait avec la blancheur de ses cheveux. Celle-ci tenait une paire de ciseau fait de ce qui semblait être de l'argent et coupait le fil que lui tendait la femme au yeux d'argent avant de le déposer dans un panier d'osier.

– Nous t'attendions, dit simplement la première des femmes.

– Tu aurais dû venir voilà déjà longtemps, continua la deuxième d'un ton froid.

– Tu es le deuxième ce siècle ci à ne pas avoir suivi ta destinée, termina la dernière sur le même ton.

– Je m'en excuse, répondit Harry, un peu déstabilisé. Simple question, qui êtes-vous ?

Les femmes le regardèrent, quittant pour la première fois les yeux de leur ouvrage et le Gryffondor fut encore plus déstabilisé avec les trois paires d'yeux braqués sur sa personne.

– Nous sommes les Gardiennes du Destin, dit la première.

– Nous décidons de la vie de chacun, de sa naissance à sa mort, continua la deuxième.

– Nous t'avons longtemps attendu, tu as déviés du chemin que nous t'avions tracés, continua la troisième.

– Cela doit être réparé car tu as, à cause de cela, changé la destiné de toute la population de ton monde, reprit la première.

– Nous ne saurions toléré que cela reste dans l'état actuel des choses, poursuivit la brune.

– Car ton monde aurait du voir sa fin il y a une décennie maintenant, rien n'est éternel et tout n'est qu'éphémère, termina la troisième.

Harry était choqué par ce que venait de dire les trois dames. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait discuter avec les femmes qui décidaient de nos vies. Et comme d'habitude, Harry ne faisait rien comme tout le monde. En plus de les voir, il se faisait réprimander…

– Nous avons une proposition à te faire Harry James Potter, dit la première.

– Une chance de tout recommencer t'es offerte, continua la deuxième.

– Nous attendrons ta réponse le temps de décider de trois vies, ensuite, soit tu recommenceras tout ou tu iras dans le monde des morts, termina la dernière.

Harry, légèrement autre part se laissa choir sur le sol, en réfléchissant à la proposition qui venait de lui être faîte. Que devait-il faire ?

* * *

 **Alors, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Le prochain chapitre se nommera : Le Choix.**

 **Il arrivera le 8 mai! (Oui oui xD)**


	3. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre trois

**Hello!**

 **Vous allez bien? :D**

 **Alors, voici le chapitre 3 de Nouveau Monde, Nouvelle Vie!**

 **J'ai failli ne pas pouvoir poster!**

 **La semaine dernière, mon ordinateur a rendu l'âme en emportant avec lui tous mes fichiers ^^**

 **J'ai eu la chance d'avoir 400€ sur le côté et d'avoir pu en acheter un nouveau qui est arrivé 2 jours plus tard! J'ai réussi, avant que mon ordinateur ne brûle à mettre mon dossier "Ecrit" sur mon Google Drive et ainsi, à sauver mes romans, nouvelles et fanfictions =)**

 **Actuellement, je viens (tout juste (il y a une dizaines de minutes) de commencer le chapitre 8! Je peux vous dire que le chapitre 7 fait 2 fois la taille d'un chapitre normal (du moins, pour les normes de cette fiction) :p**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : le choix**

Harry commença a réfléchir à toute allure à l'ultimatum qui venait de lui être fait par les gardiennes. Il était vraiment au pied du mur…

Il en avait eu assez de vivre dans le mensonge et la trahison dans son monde et on lui offrait une deuxième chance une chance de ne pas refaire les même erreurs et de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait cette fois.

– Simple question, est-ce que je garderais mes souvenirs ? Demanda l'auror d'une petite voix, ayant peur de les déranger dans leur ouvrage.

La Parques – car il semblait Harry que ces femmes étaient celles qu'il avait étudié en mythologie quand il était en primaire – ayant les cheveux blanc releva la tête et le fixa dans les yeux. Harry avait du mal à supporter son regard pourtant, il le fit, tant bien que mal.

– Dans toute logique, nous t'aurions répondu non, commença cette dernière avant de replonger le nez sur ses ciseaux.

– Mais au vue de ta situation et de ce que tu as vécu dans ton monde, continua la Parques au yeux argent en levant le nez de son ouvrage pour le replonger dessus aussitôt fini de parler.

– Nous te les rendrons dès ton arrivée dans ton nouveau monde, poursuivit la rouquine.

– Car nous savons que tu accepteras la proposition que nous t'avons faîtes, termina celle qui avait commencé de parler.

– Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, j'accepte de reprendre tout à zéro, dit Harry d'une voix forte et qu'il espérait sûre d'elle.

– Très bien, dit celle qui lui semblait se nommer Clotho.

– Dans ce cas nous te faisons un deuxième et dernier cadeau, reprit Lachesis.

– Nous ne déciderons pas de destinée pour toi, tu la construiras par tes choix et avec cela, tu construira également celle des personnes de ce monde, termina Atropos d'une voix légère.

– N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons déjà ? Demanda le sorcier, curieux.

– Tu es bien imprudent de poser tant de question jeune homme, dit Atropos. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non. Les hommes font des choix, certes, mais nous décidons des points clés de sa vie, et qu'importe ses choix, la destinée le mènera à ces éléments, peut importe le chemin emprunter.

– Avec Tom Riddle, tu as été le seul durant les deux-cents dernières années à ne pas suivre la destinée initiale que nous t'avions tracé et cela à chambouler l'équilibre même de ton monde, changeant l'avenir de toutes les personnes qui t'avaient croisées. Dès ta mort, tout à reprit sa place et ton monde est en train de se mourir, dit Clotho.

– Maintenant, franchit cette porte et tu te retrouveras dans la cabane en pleine mer, le jour de tes onze ans, le jour même où tu as pu lire ta lettre, termina Lachesis en pointant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et sa mâchoire faillit tomber au sol quand il vit l'arche. Il s'agissait de la même que celle qui se trouvait dans la Chambre de la Mort au Ministère.

– Nous devinons tes pensées, mortel, dit Atropos. Il s'agit bien de la même mais sache que l'être qui t'était cher n'est pas passé par ici et est aller directement dans l'au-delà et que tu ne le retrouveras pas dans le monde où tu vas. Du moins, pas celui que tu as connu. Va maintenant avant que notre proposition n'expire !

Et Harry se dirigea vers l'arcade de pierre avant de la franchir.

* * *

 **Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre? =)**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera le lundi 22 mai 2017 si tout va bien et, au pire, la semaine qui suivra :)**

 **Son titre sera _Le Retour de Hagrid_ =)**

 **Une Review? =)**


	4. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre quatre

**Hello!**

 **Désolé de ce retard plus que faramineux!**

 **J'ai eu un problème familiale (ma grand-mère est décédée) la semaine où je devais poster le chapitre et je n'ai vraiment pas eu la tête à ça...**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes adorables!**

 **Vous avez dû remarquer que la semaine où j'ai poster le chapitre précédent, le site a légèrement pété une durite, nous ne recevions pas l'email pour dire qu'un nouveau chapitre était sortit! Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le chapitre 3 à cause de ce bug, je vous invite à le faire!**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, ça a été un des chapitres les plus durs que j'ai eu à écrire vu qu'on ne dévie pas énormément du chapitre de base du roman HP1.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Le retour de Hagrid**

Harry se retrouva projeter dans une espèce de tourbillon de couleur et fini par atterrir brutalement sur le sol.

Ce dernier était humide et poussiéreux, très poussiéreux. Devant lui se trouvait un gâteau dessiner dans la poussière qui recouvrait le sol. Il se souvenait très bien l'avoir fait.

Il regarda alors la montre de Dudley, toujours aussi grassouillet. Vingt-trois heures cinquante-neuf. Encore quelques secondes et Hagrit arriverait sur l'îlot.

Harry se leva et remarqua alors pour la première fois combien on était minuscule à onze ans !

Soudain, un gros boum retentit, tel un bruit de boulet de canon et la porte de la chaumière trembla mais tint bon. Par contre, la deuxième fois fut la bonne et elle tomba à terre comme un vulgaire morceau de bois.

Hagrid entra alors, vêtu de son éternel manteau de vieux cuir marron râpé muni de bonne trentaine de poches.

Il était en train de remettre la porte quand Vernon sortit de sa chambre avec son fusil pointé vers le demi-géant, Pétunia cachée derrière lui alors qu'elle faisait une bonne tête de plus.

– Excusez du dérangement, dit Hagrid tout en se retournant. Que comptez-vous faire avec cela Dursley, espèce de vieux pruneau ?!

Et tout en disant cela, il tordit le canon du fusil avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé déjà affaissé qui craqua sous son poids. Dudley quant à lui était partit se cacher derrière sa mère bien que sa graisse dépassât des deux côtés.

– Comment vas-tu Harry ? Demanda le demi-géant d'un ton légèrement bourru.

– Plutôt bien Monsieur, répondit ledit Harry qui ne savait pas encore trop bien comment s'y prendre pour ne pas sembler trop familier.

– Je me présente, Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des clés et des lieux à Poudlard mais tu peux m'appeler Hagrid comme tout le monde. Je suppose que tu sais déjà ce qu'est Poudlard ?

Harry réfléchit quelques instants. Devait-il faire comme si il ne connaissait pas Poudlard, au risque de se trahir par la suite ? Il décida relativement vite de la marche à suivre.

– Oui,… Hagrid, répondit le « jeune » homme.

– Comment ? S'horrifia la seule femme présente dans la pièce.

– Vous savez, quand on vous salue dans la rue ou qu'on s'incline bien bas dans les magasins, ça fait poser des questions. Il m'a juste fallut poser ces dernières à quelqu'un qui s'est incliné quand j'étais seul à aller faire les courses !

« Dans les dents ! » pensa Harry, un léger sentiment de victoire se faisant sentir.

– Tiens Harry, j'ai du m'asseoir un peu dessus mais j'espère que ce sera bon quand même ! Dit Hagrid avec un petit sourire en tendant un paquet blanc un peu aplati au « jeune » sorcier.

Ledit sorcier ouvrit le paquet et vit un gateau rose avec des écritures vertes « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! ». Il le déposa sur la table basse.

– Bon, nous allons vous laisser, dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru. Ca ne vous embêtes pas si nous vous empruntons votre chambre ?

– MAIS VOUS VOUS PRENEZ POUR QUI ? S'écria l'oncle Vernon, le visage rouge tomate et une veine battant dangereusement sur sa tempe.

Hagrid, énervé par l'éclat du moldu pointa un parapluie rose défraîchi vers Dudley - qui avait la tête dans la boite à gâteau qu'il mangeait très vite – et un éclair blanc éblouit la pièce.

Quand la lumière étincelante s'évanouit, Dudley avait une queue de cochon qui dépassait de son pantalon de pyjama.

La tante Pétunia hurla et Vernon manqua de s'évanouir.

– J'espère que tu ne raconteras pas ça à Poudlard, dit Hagrid un peu gêné. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire de magie… Je voulais au départ le changer en cochon mais je pense qu'il n'y manquait pas grand-chose à l'origine…

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais ! Pensa Harry. »

* * *

 **L'écriture de la fanfiction n'a pas beaucoup avancé, je suis actuellement au chapitre 9. Le chapitre 8 quant-à lui est bien plus longs que les chapitres normaux et tourne au alentour des 1500 mots!**

 **Le prochain chapitre arrivera (normalement) le lundi 19 juin ou durant cette semaine là. Son titre? Le Chemin de Traverse.**

 **A dans deux semaines!**

 **Une Review?**


	5. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre cinq

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors, je sais, ça fait longtemps. Presque un an pour être exact... Je m'en excuse de tout coeur, mais autant dire que ma priorité allait à mes cours, à ma famille et à mes histoires originales.**

 **Surtout, qu'encore une fois, mon PC a rendu l'âme et j'ai dû m'en procurer un nouveau en urgence, perdant tous mes fichiers qui n'étaient pas sur ma clé USB, dont cette fiction. Il m'a fallut une plombe pour réécrire ce chapitre, je n'arrivais pas du tout à me remettre dans le bain, vous allez sûrement le voir lors de votre lecture, malgré ça, je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre plus longtemps. Allez, c'est parti !**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Le Chemin de Travers**

Durant toutes les années qu'Harry avait passé dans le monde sorcier, le Chemin de Travers n''avait pas changé d'un iota, ci ce n'est que la glacerie de Florian Fortarôme avait fermée pour laissé place à une boulangerie. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs tenue par la soeur de Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour. À chaque fois qu'il passait devant « _Le Royaume de la Pâtisserie (1)_ », elle lui offrait un petit quelque chose, comme pour le remercier de l'avoir « sauver » bien des années auparavant. Quoi que, tout le monde lui offrait quelque chose, peut importe l'endroit où il se rendait. Au début, cela l'avait amusé mais, il s'en était vite lassé... Ginny, elle, par contre, adorait toutes ces attentions à son égard et en abusait plus que de raisons.

Pourtant, le jeune sorcier avait l'impression de tout redécouvrir pour la première fois, revoyant l'illustre allée marchande sous un oeil « innocent », une fois encore. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'intention d'un profité un maximum, personne ne sachant encore qui il était.

Il avait réussi l'exploit, lors de son passage au Chaudron Baveur, de faire taire Hagrid, afin qu'il ne puisse pas donner son nom aux clients du pub. Le demi-géant était gentil, certes, mais il n'était pas discret pour deux sous et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche !

Avec le gardien des clés de Poudlard, il se dirigèrent vers Gringott's, la banque des sorciers qui s'élevait aux dessus des autres magasins de l'allée avec une majesté digne d'un palais royal. Les rayons du soleil se réfléchissaient sur le marbre blanc qui constituaient l'intégralité du batiment, lui donnant un aspect presque céleste.

Arrivé à quelques mètres de l'entrée, Harry relu l'inscription qui était marqué à côté des doubles portes.

« _Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir  
Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,  
Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,  
De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.  
Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,  
D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,  
Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »_

Il se fit la réflexion que même si c'était juste, c'était tout de même un petit peu exagéré, il avait toute de même réussi à la cambrioler cette banque !

Il sourit à cette pensée.

Le jeune sorcier et le demi-géant rentrèrent alors dans le bâtiment, alors que venait de sonner les douze coups de midi.

Comme à chaque incursion d'Harry dans la banque, des gobelins étaient assis sur des sièges surélevés, derrière deux énormes comptoirs en marbres et ils surplombaient les sorciers qui venaient demandés des renseignements et l'accès à leur compte.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un des seuls guichets de libres/

\- Oui ? Demanda le gobelin d'une voix désagréable, sans relever le nez du document qu'il lisait avant leur arrivée.

Harry se désintéressa alors de la conversation, se rendant rapidement à l'évidence que celle-ci était la même que dans sa vie précédente. Comme si tout avait été programmé comme du papier à musique, ficelé à la perfection. C'était étrange...

\- Bien ! S'exclama soudain le gobelin, sortant Harry de ses pensées.

Il appela alors un de ses congénères afin qu'il les conduise aux deux coffres concernés par leur visite.

Quand le sorcier se trouva seul dans son coffre avec le gobelin, il profita qu'Hagrid se remette du voyage au wagonnet pour dire quelques mots au banquier.

\- Je reviendrais demain, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir avec le responsable de mes coffres, si cela est possible, dit-il à voix basses.

Le conducteur du wagonnet le regarda étrangement mais acquiesqua tout de même avant de reporter son attention sur le géant afin de voir si ce dernier de remettait pas son repas dans son moyen de locomotion.

* * *

1 : En français sur l'enseigne. Il ne faut pas oublié que l'histoire d'Harry se déroule en Angletterre.

 **Alors, comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

 **Pas de réponses aux reviews individuelles, je vais juste répondre en général.**

 **Merci à tous pour votre soutien concernant le décès que j'ai vécu... Et merci également pour votre engouement face à cette histoire !**

 **Je vais essayer de publier régulièrement mais ce n'est pas sûr et certains, on verra ce que me réserve l'avenir pour savoir comment vont se dérouler les publications ! Surtout quand on sait que je commence les examens en juin et que je fais des travaux chez moi durant les vacances ^^**

 **Bien à vous ! Et... Une review ?**


	6. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre six

**Hello!**

 **Comment allez-vous?**

 **Voici un chapitre tout chaud, que je viens à peine de terminer! Evidemment, j'ai corriger ^^**

 **Merci à ceux qui ont prit la peine de me laisser une review, cela me fait plaisir de savoir que vous êtes toujours au RDV!**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec le chapitre, qui, je le conçois, n'a rien d'intéressant, mais qui est tout de même utile pour la suite de l'histoire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre six : Costumes, Coutumes et Manigances**

Cela faisait une petite dizaine de minutes qu'Harry était seul chez Madame Guipure, ayant attendu patiemment que Drago Malefoy sorte du magasin avant d'y pénétrer lui-même. Il voulait que leurs rencontre se fasse quand il le voulait et en l'ayant bien préparer. Pas question de recommencer une nouvelle fois une petite guéguerre puérile qui ne servirait à rien, à part renforcer les tensions déjà existantes au sein de Poudlard.

Mais ceci n'était pas la chose qui préoccupait le plus le « jeune » sorcier.

Bien que dans sa première vie, il n'avait pas trouvé cela étrange qu'Hagrid le laisse seul sur le Chemin de Travers alors que lui allait boire dans un bar, emportant avec lui la bourse remplie de galion. De un, c'était irresponsable au plus haut point. Laisser un « enfant », célèbre et connu de tous, ignorant tout de ce nouveau monde, seul, c'était presque de la folie. De deux, la bourse que le demi-géant avait prit, appartenait à Harry de plein droit. Il n'aurait jamais dû la garder avec lui et aurait dû la donner au survivant à la sortie de la banque. Tout comme sa clé, d'ailleurs, quand il y repensait ! Heureusement que la gardien des clés de Poudlard lui avait laissé un peu d'argent, sinon, il n'aurait pas sut payer la couturière pour ses services!

Actuellement, il était debout sur un tabouret, la couturière s'affairant autour de lui, modifiant d'un coup de baguette les éléments de la robe qui n'étaient pas à sa taille.

\- Dîtes, est-ce qu'en plus de mes robes d'écoles, vous sauriez rajoutés deux robes de soirées et un costume plus mondain à ma commande ?

\- Hum, bien sûr ! Malheureusement, nous n'en avons pas actuellement pour les enfants, nous pouvons néanmoins vous les faire pour demain après-midi, cela vous conviendrait-il, mon petit?

Harry fit un sourire que la vieille dame lui rendit gaiement.

\- Cela me va ! Répond-il. J'aimerais les deux robes de soirées en soie d'acromentula, une dans les tons gris et l'autre dans les tons verts. En ce qui concerne le costume mondain, la cape sera argentée et le costume blanc et noir, s'il vous plaît.

Le jeune homme vit les yeux de la commerçante briller à l'annonce du tissus à utiliser.

\- Es-tu sûr que tu veux tes robes dans ce tissus, mon petit ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu hésitante néanmoins. La soie d'acromentula est très chère, le sais-tu ?

\- Je suis au courant, répliqua simplement Harry d'un air innocent.

\- Très bien ! Viens avec moi !

Elle défit la robe qu'il portait d'un simple coup de baguette, la fit se plier d'elle-même et se rendit au comptoir.

Mme Guipure mit tous les achats du Survivant dans un sac, soit, cinq chemises blanches, trois paires de pantalon, trois capes noires, un chapeau pointu, deux paires de gants en peau de dragon, une paire de chaussure ainsi qu'une cape d'hiver.

\- Pour aujourd'hui, cela te fera trente galion, douze mornilles et deux noises mon petit ! En ce qui concerne la commande de demain, le prix devrait tourner aux alentours des cents galions, je te préviens ! Elle devrait être prête pour quatorze heure !

Harry fit un sourire éblouissant à la dame, maugréant intérieurement contre les coutumes sang-pur qu'il s'était forcé à apprendre après son mariage avec Ginny. Ces dernières l'obligeaient à porter les couleurs traditionnelles lors des rendez-vous et rencontres de la noblesse. Et il comptait bien s'y rendre !

Il paya la somme demandée à la couturière, prit son sac et se rendit à la porte de la boutique quand la sorcière lui posa une question à laquelle il aurait dû s'attendre.

\- A quel nom dois-je mettre la commande ?

Il hésita mais répondit néanmoins.

\- Harry. Harry Potter.

En entendant le « Oh, par le caleçon de Merlin ! » que lâcha la célèbre couturière, il fila.

Se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur pour aller y chercher Hagrid, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, il se fit une réflexion. Cette fois, il serait préparer, il ne se laisserait plus marcher sur les pieds. Il ferait jouer les autres selon _ses_ règles, et pas l'inverse.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre?**

 **Le prochain devrait paraître la semaine prochaine! :)**

 **Que pensez-vous de la promesse qu'Harry s'est faîte à lui-même à la toute fin?**

 **Bonne semaine!**

 **Une review?**


	7. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre sept

**Hello!**

 **Comment allez-vous?**

 **Moi, ça va plutôt pas mal!**

 **Alors, je vous poste ce chapitre assez tôt, tout simplement car je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir poster durant le mois à venir, jusqu'au 21 juin en fait, tout simplement car je serais en examen du 11 au 21, et que donc, mes études passent avant tout et qu'il faut que j'étudie, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. J'ai écris ce chapitre entre deux fiches de révision, je suis assez content du rendu, mais ce sera vous les juges!**

 **Alors, pour répondre à ceux qui trouvent mes chapitres courts je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : j'écris au gré de mon inspiration, de mes envies, de mes besoins. Donc : si cela vous va, très bien, si cela ne vous va pas, il y a 700000 autres fanfictions à lire sur ce site!**

 **Sur ces mots philosophiques, bonne lecture! =)**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept : Baguettes (Partie Une)**

La prochaine destination d'Hagrid et Harry fut la boutique d'Ollivander, l'un des plus célèbres marchands de baguettes magique d'Europe. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était l'un des seuls.

Le jeune sorcier pénétra dans la boutique d'un pas sûr, sachant à l'avance quelle était sa baguette. Depuis son arrivée, assez mouvementée, dans ce monde, il ressentait un puissant sentiment de manque. C'était... inexplicable, comme si on lui avait arraché une partie de lui. Et il savait que c'était l'absence de baguette qui provoquait cela. Sa magie était liée à cette dernière, comme la Terre est liée au Soleil. Il avait donc hâte de retrouver sa chère compagne pour, à nouveau, se sentir complet.

Le marchand de baguette lui fit une nouvelle fois le discours sur la baguette choisissant son sorcier, lui indiqua les caractéristiques de celles que possédaient ses parents, en soi, rien de très intéressant.

\- Bien, de quelle main tenez vous votre baguette, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry réfléchit avant de déclarer une chose à laquelle ne s'attendait vraisemblablement pas le vénérable fabriquant.

\- Je suis ambidextre.

Et c'était vrai, il avait prit l'habitude de lancer ses sorts et de la main droite, et de la main gauche, à l'école d'auror. C'était presque une obligation si on voulait en devenir un !

\- Cela est rare à votre âge, et quelque peu problématique dans le choix d'une baguette, déclara le vieil homme.

Hagrid, pressentant sans aucun doute que l'attente serait longue, s'assit sur la seule chaise de la boutique qui craqua avec force sous son poids. Il tâtonna dans ses poches et en sortit son cher parapluie rose. Le marchand de baguette le regarda avec colère, comme si il avait deviné ce qu'était réellement l'objet.

Ce cher Ollivander partit alors dans le fond de sa boutique. Il en revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une petite demi-douzaine de boites à baguette dans les bras. Et, contrairement à la première fois qu'il s'était rendu dans la boutique, la première baguette qu'il lui tendit fut celle qu'il avait laissé dans l'autre monde, la baguette jumelle à celle du meurtrier de ses parents.

Sûr de lui, de sa magie et de sa fidèle alliée, il prit cette dernière dans les mains et s'attendit à ressentir la même chose que la première fois, une chaleur envahir tous son être, sentir sa magie résonné en harmonie avec le composant magique de la baguette mais... Rien. Le néant. Il ressentait autant de chose en tenant l'instrument magique qu'en tenant un vulgaire morceaux de bois.

\- Et bien, faîte le geste ! S'exclama Ollivander, impatient.

\- Pas besoin, cette baguette n'est pas faîtes pour moi, répondit Harry, ressentant un pincement au coeur et une amère déception lui vrillant les entrailles.

Le marchant de baguette lui lança un regard étrange, qui qui fit frissonner le jeune homme de malaise. Ce dernier se concentra et, grâce à la légilimencie, qu'il avait appris à l'insu de tous, il tenta de pénétrer délicatement dans l'esprit du vieillard.

« _Étrange, très étrange... J'étais sûr que cette baguette conviendrait, Dumbledore m'avait juré que le jeune Potter possédait une relation psychique avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !_ »

Dès qu'il eut ce qu'il était parti chercher, Harry ressortit de l'esprit d'Ollivander aussi doucement qu'il y était entré.

Ainsi donc, même le choix de sa plus fidèle compagne avait été dicté par Dumbledore et son « Pour le plus grand bien » ! C'était pas croyable !

Bien décidé à faire douter encore plus le marchand, il laissa échapper un filet de magie pure dans la boutique, faisant s'assoupir encore un peu plus Hagrid et faisant trembler les boites sur leurs étagères.

Le vieil homme lui lança un regard perplexe, mais une lueur de peur brillait au fond de ses yeux.

\- Est-ce vous qui avez causé cela, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de lui sourire.

\- Venez avec moi, déclara-t-il en lançant en coin au demi-géant qui s'était endormi, assis sur la chaise qui menaçait de tomber.

Le survivant suivit donc le vieillard dans le labyrinthe qu'étaient les étagères, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'obscurité à chaque pas, se demandant dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré.

* * *

 **Un petit cliffhanguer pour la fin, ça fait toujours plaisir!**

 **Quand avez-vous pensez?**

 **Quelle baguette Harry va-t-il avoir? Tant de mystères et si peu de réponse!**

 **A la prochaine!**

 **Une review?**


	8. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors, merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me vont droit au coeur ! Sachez seulement que je n'ai absolument pas le temps de répondre, j'ai à peine le temps d'écrire donc bon ^^ Il faut savoir faire des choix et je crois sincèrement que vous préférez avoir une suite à l'histoire plutôt qu'une réponse de quelques mots !**

 **Alors, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre, que vous attendez tous beaucoup au vue de vos reviews (oui, même si je n'y réponds pas, je les lis!) et qui répondra, je pense à beaucoup de vos questions !**

 **Je ne posterais cependant pas la suite avant fin juin, excusez moi mais mes examens commencent jeudi ^^'**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit : Baguettes (Partie deux)**

Harry suivit Ollivander, une petite boule s'étant logée au creux de son estomac. Il ne savait pas où le marchand de baguette l'emmenait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un petit escalier en bois, descendant dans les entrailles du magasin.

\- Je ne vous suivrais pas la dedans tant que je ne saurais pas ce que vous comptez faire, prévint le jeune homme.

Ses sens étaient en alerte, sa magie entrant en contact avec l'énergie de la cave et le prévenant d'un danger. Il avait toujours suivit son instinct, ce dernier le sortant souvent des mauvais pas dans lesquels il s'était fourré.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, aucun mal ne vous sera fait en ma compagnie, essaya de le rassurer Ollivander en lui jetant un regard en coin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner légèrement.  
\- Mais, sauf votre respect Monsieur, je n'ai aucune confiance en vos paroles.  
Le fabriquant de baguette fut surpris, très surpris, par la réponse du jeune sorcier.  
Il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu d'enfant aussi... étrange entrer dans son magasin.  
\- Monsieur Potter, je jure sur ma magie qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait.  
En disant cela, il s'attira les bonnes grâces du jeune homme. En effet, Harry savait bien qu'aucun sorcier ne jurait sur sa magie sans bonnes raisons et encore moins en l'air. Ils aimaient bien trop cette dernière pour risquer de la perdre!

\- Bien. Mais avant de descendre la en bas, j'aimerais savoir où nous allons si vous le voulez bien.  
Ollivander poussa un soupir intérieur. Si il n'était pas aussi intrigué par le cas de celui que l'on appelait communément le survivant, voilà bien longtemps qu'il aurait jeté l'importun dehors.  
\- Dans mon atelier jeune homme, où donc auriez-vous voulu vous rendre, par le caleçon à pois de Merlin?  
Harry leva au ciel. N'en avaient-ils donc pas assez de juré par ce pauvre sorcier qui n'avait rien demander à personne?  
\- D'accord, dans ce cas, allons-y!  
Et il commença à descendre les marches, rapidement suivit par le vendeur.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une sorte de laboratoire de potion mais à la place des chaudrons trônaient de tables, toutes recouvertes de bois, de matériel en tous genres,...

Sur les étagères qui longeaient les murs se trouvaient des bocaux, tous remplis de choses étranges et dont Harry ne voulait en aucun cas connaître la nature.

\- Si je vous ai emmené ici Monsieur Potter, c'est pour vous faire passer des tests pour voir quelle baguette serait compatible avec votre magie. Cette dernière est bien trop sauvage, libre, indomptable pour qu'une baguette standard arrive à la canaliser. C'est d'ailleurs je crois, l'une des raisons qui font que vous arrivez déjà à utiliser la magie sans baguette.

\- Comment savez-vous que... s'étonna autant que se méfia Harry.

\- Très cher, ne me prenez pas pour plus bête que je ne suis, je suis l'une des seules personnes de ce pays à savoir faire la différence entre magie instinctive ou accidentelle, comme vous préférez et de la magie sans baguette ! Je travaille chaque jour avec des jeunes enfants et des noyaux magiques, il serait fort idiot et imprudent de ma part de ne pas savoir faire la distinction !

Le jeune sorcier opina derechef, sachant que l'explication fournie par le vieillard tenait la route.

\- Je suis toutefois assez surpris qu'un enfant de votre âge arrive à en faire, aussi survivant soit-il. Cela me fait un peu peur d'ailleurs, surtout au vue de votre aura ! Bon, cela n'est pas tout mais nous avons une baguette à préparé ! Mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous faire testés cinq baguettes que j'ai en ma possession et qui ne sont en aucun cas exposé dans la boutique, je ne m'y risquerais pas !

Harry parut assez surpris du ton qu'avait employé Ollivander, le sorcier avait un air conspirateur sur le visage.

\- Pourquoi ne les exposés vous pas en haut ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Ces baguettes sont assez spéciales et uniques en leurs genre Monsieur Potter, et sachez de plus que tout ce qui se dit dans cette pièce est soumis au secret de Mère Magia, et ne peut de ce fait pas en sortir. Je vais vous les faire essayer puis vous en dirait plus sur leurs spécialités et leurs histoires.

Le vieil homme s'approcha d'une des étagères et toucha un bocal qui se dégagea . Derrière ce dernier se trouvaient cinq boites de métal, poussiéreuses mais néanmoins toujours aussi étincelantes qu'au premier jour.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de les déposées sur une table que l'une d'elle se dirigeait déjà vers le jeune sorcier.

\- Et bien Monsieur Potter, cela aura été très rapide. Vous voilà maître de la baguette de...

* * *

 **Suite au prochain chapitre !**

 **Bon, non je ne suis pas aussi sadique, je vous laisse la suite ahaha Avouez, vous y avez cru !**

* * *

\- ... Rowena Serdaigle !

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles d'ailleurs. Son cerveaux était en train de partir en fumée. Il avait donc été maître de la baguette jumelle à celle de Voldemort, à la baguette de Sureau et maintenant à celle de l'un des fondateurs de Poudlard ! La prochaine se serait laquelle ? Le bâton de Gandalf peut-être ?

\- Et pourquoi ? Je ne fais jamais les choses comme tout le monde, il faut aussi que cela s'applique à ma baguette ?!

* * *

 **Voilà, là, c'est la fin du chapitre ahaha!**

 **Explications dans le prochain :p**

 **Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Était-il à la hauteur de vos espérances, de vos attentes?**

 **Pourquoi la baguette de Serdaigle? À qui ont appartenu les autres?**

 **Une review?**

 **A la prochaine les amis!**


	9. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre neuf

**Bonjour! Comment allez-vous?**

 **Donc, merci à tous pour vos reviews, on a dépassé la barre des cent alors que je n'ai pas encore postés dix chapitres, c'est juste dingue!**

 **Merciiiiii**

 **En guise de cadeau, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire un petit (ou pas) chapitre alors que je suis en pleine session d'examen (qui se terminent vendredi par un exam de français!) et que ma mère est rentrée à l'hôpital aujourd'hui!**

 **J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il n'est pas très fourni niveau action... Je trouve qu'il répond quand même à quelques questions intéressantes à soulever!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf : Lady Serdaigle**

Harry, une fois sa colère calmée, resta plutôt sceptique.

Vraiment? La baguette de Rowena Serdaigle? Comment Ollivander aurait-il put l'acquérir, sincèrement? En mille ans, les baguettes des fondateurs avaient sans aucun doute disparut, ou alors, étaient dans le coffre de leurs familles respectives, à Gringotts, et pas dans la "vulgaire" boutique d'un marchand de baguette du Chemin de Traverse. Allée, qui, soit dit en passant, n'existait pas encore à l'époque.

— Monsieur Potter?

Harry sortit de ses pensées, n'ayant pas entendu ce que lui avait dit le vieil homme. Il leva le regard vers ce dernier.

— Oui? Pourriez-vous répété s'il vous plait? demanda le Survivant. Je n'étais pas attentif, tient-il bon de préciser.

L'homme lui jeta un regard perçant. Harry soutint ce dernier. Après quelques instants, le vendeur abdiqua et recommença.

— Bon, comme je le disais, cette baguette a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, lors de la création de Poudlard. Elle est restée dans le château durant plusieurs siècles avant d'atterrir par je ne sais quelle miracle dans les mains de mon père. Sortez là de son étui je vous prie Monsieur Potter.

Ce dernier, fort peu convaincu, fit quand même ce que l'homme lui avait demandé, de mauvaise grâce cependant. Dans quelle merde s'était-il encore fourré cette fois-ci, hein?

Il tira délicatement le couvercle de la boite noire, dévoilant de fin ruban qu'il défit avec application. La baguette reposait dans son écrin de velours. Elle était noire simple mais délicate, la poignée était d'un bleu saphir. La délimitation entre le manche et la poignée se faisait par une petite bande de pierres précieuses, assemblées savamment. Et au début de la poignée, un fin diamant ressortait. Elle était sublime et attirait Harry tel un aimant, l'hypnotisant.

— Waw...

Ce mot passa la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

— Comme vous dîtes Monsieur Potter, comme vous dîtes. Cette baguette a été fabriquée par Dame Serdaigle elle-même. Cette femme était une véritable génie et je ne suis pas sûr qu'un jour, quelqu'un puisse l'égaler. C'est à elle que nous devons beaucoup de nos sortilèges et de nos inventions actuelles, bien que nous les ayons un peu perfectionné avec le temps.

— De quoi est-il composée? interrogea le jeune sorcier, curieux.

Cette baguette l'attirait plus que de raison et il voulait découvrir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas normal, pas naturel.

— De ce que je sais, le bois du manche est de l'ébène, un composant assez rare de nos jours dans les baguettes, parfait pour la magie runique et ancienne. La pierre qui sert à délimiter le manche de la poignée est du saphir pur, qui amplifiera la puissance de vos sortilèges. Le diamant au début de la baguette servira à canaliser plus simplement votre magie et à capter plus facilement vos intentions. En ce qui concerne la poignée, je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée, c'est la première fois que j'avais à faire à ce matériau. Et tout porte à croire que LES cœurs de la baguette ne sont ni plus ni moins qu'un cheveux de Lady Serdaigle et une plume de son aigle royal.

Harry resta sur le cul face à ces informations et n'arriva pas à dire un seul mot. Ollivander dût le voir car il poursuivit dans un sourire.

— Vous avez là une baguette extrêmement puissante Monsieur Potter et tout porte à croire que vous êtes liés à Dame Serdaigle, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous êtes né pour faire de grande chose, vous nous l'avez déjà prouvé par le passé et je pense que cette baguette est le signe que vous en ferez de bien plus grande encore à l'avenir.

Harry rougit, bien qu'il savait déjà qu'il ferait de grande chose, une voyante totalement folle et alcoolique et un vieillard qui mettait son nez là où il ne devrait pas, s'en étaient assurés avant même sa naissance.

— Bon, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est désagréable mais il faudrait pensé à remonter, Hagrid doit sans aucun doute se demander où nous sommes passés!

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient tous les deux face au comptoir et Harry demanda combien il devait.

— Rien Monsieur Potter, pas une Noise. Je n'ai pas fabriqué cette baguette, elle vous revient de plein droit.

— Prenez au moins quelques Mornilles pour le dérangement! insista le jeune homme.

— Non Monsieur Potter, voyez cela comme un cadeau pour nous avoir débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry rougit une nouvelle fois et alla réveiller Hagrid.

— Au fait, à qui appartenaient les quatre autres baguettes? interrogea le jeune sorcier en fixant le vendeur de baguette.

— À personnes, répondit énigmatiquement le vendeur avant de disparaître dans l'arrière-boutique.

* * *

 **Oui, oui, je suis sadique! Vous ne saurez à qui appartenaient ces 4 baguettes mystères que... dans longtemps! Mais je vous dis déjà : le bâton de Merlin n'en fait pas partie! Ca m'a fait rire de lire vos reviews qui affirmaient que ce maudit baton se trouvait dans le lot ahaha**

 **Alors, je ne sais pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre, peut-être fin du mois ou début juillet, on verra!**

 **Je peux seulement vous dire qu'il traitera d'Harry et de son héritage! (a moins que je ne change d'avis entre temps ^^ Vous aurez la surprise!)**

 **Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Quel lien pensez-vous qu'Harry entretient avec Rowena Serdaigle?**

 **A bientôt!**

 **Une review?**


	10. PARTIE UNE - Chapitre dix

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous?**

 **On se retrouve aujourd'hui (et oui, déjà!) pour le chapitre 10 de NMNV! J'ai été rapide cette fois, mais un peu sadique vers la fin!**

 **Alors, j'ai décidé de découper cette fanfiction en plus de 10 parties, la première étant la période pré-Poudlard (où nous sommes actuellement), suivie d'une partie par année :) Chaque partie fera pas mal de chapitre, je vous préviens, j'en prévois au moins quinze par partie!**

 **Alors, ce chapitre n'apporte pas grand chose à l'histoire en soi, juste une information importante à la fin, et qui servira beaucoup dans le futur, amenant avec elle un point clé de mon histoire!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix : Une discussion s'impose.**

Harry s'avançait, seul, en direction de la seule banque magique d'Angleterre, le son de ses pas résonnant fortement.

La rue était déserte et les magasins commençaient seulement à ouvrir, et pour cause. L'horloge ne devait pas afficher plus de sept heure trente et les gens n'arrivaient généralement pas avant huit heure quinze.

Le jeune sorcier commença à monter les marches de la banque, ne s'attardant pas plus que nécessaire à l'extérieur. Après tout, bien que l'heure était assez matinale, avec sa chance légendaire, il était sûr que quelqu'un pouvait arriver à tout moment et le reconnaître.

Il entra donc dans la banque, n'étant pas plus étonné que cela de déjà voir les gobelins s'affairés partout.

Le survivant s'avança dans le large hall d'entrée, se souvenant de la fois où il était passé par celui-ci à dos de dragon. Un sourire ne tarda pas à naître sur ses lèvres à cette pensée, bien vite suivit par une grimace quand il se souvint de ce qu'avait fait ses soi-disant amis quelques années plus tard. Et peut-être même pendant, après tout, pourquoi pas? Il fit ses taire ses pensées vagabondes et finit par dénicher un gobelin, assit sur son haut tabouret. Il fit quelques pas vers lui et s'arrêta devant le comptoir, attendant patiemment que la créature daigne faire attention à lui.

— Bonjour, est-ce que je pourrais parler à mon conseiller financier?

Le gobelin regarda Harry d'une étrange manière, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à cette demande, habituellement faîte par les Lords régnants.

— Et qui dois-je annoncé?

Harry savait que le banquier savait pertinemment qui il était mais que cela faisait partie du règlement de la banque.

— L'Héritier Harry James Potter.

— Bien.

La créature appela un de ses collègues, qui accourut au comptoir en seulement quelques secondes. Ils échangèrent deux ou trois mots avant que le nouveau venu n'emmène l'héritier dans un dédale de couloirs.

Une minute plus tard, le jeune sorcier se trouvait dans une sorte de salle d'attente, assis sur une chaise de bois finement ouvragée. Il patienta quelque minutes, durant lesquels il admira la salle, un mélange de caverne et d'art, avant qu'un autre gobelin vienne le chercher.

Ce dernier l'emmena dans un bureau, richement décoré. Vu l'adoration des gobelins pour l'or, Harry se serait presque attendu à voir son conseiller assit sur une chaise faîte de ce matériau ou mieux encore, sur un tas de pièce d'or et d'argent, mais non, la vérité était toute autre. Son conseiller était assis sur une simple chaise en bois, certes, très haute, massive et décorée mais en bois tout de même.

— Bonjour Maître Gobelin, dit Harry en faisant un signe respectueux de la tête, en guise de respect envers le rang de la "personne" qu'il avait en face de lui.

Le banquier sembla surpris par le respect que lui accordait le jeune sorcier.

— Bonjour Monsieur Potter. Que puis-je pour vous?

— Je crois qu'il serait plus que temps que nous parlions.

*NMNV*

— Donc, si je comprends bien, aucun extrait de compte que vous m'avez envoyez n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à moi, le testament de mes parents n'a jamais été ouvert alors qu'ils sont décédés il y a de cela une décennie et ce n'est pas encore tout?

Le gobelin était mal à l'aise, là, assis sur sa chaise. Il ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. La réputation de la banque allait en prendre un coup si jamais cette histoire venait à se faire connaître en dehors des murs de cette pièce.

— Voulez-vous savoir les transactions effectuées depuis votre compte? interrogea-t-il.

Harry acquiesqua brièvement, étant sur les nerfs.

" _Tant qu'on y est, autant aller au bout des révélations! On n'est plus à une près de toutes façons!_ " se dit intérieurement Harry en soupirant mentalement.  
Après tout, il savait déjà que quelques personnes s'étaient généreusement servies dans son coffre donc autant savoir jusqu'où s'étendait la bande de gens qui profitaient de lui!

Il vit son conseiller se lever et se diriger vers une énorme étagère sur le côté de la pièce. Il en retira un grimoire assez épais qu'il ramena à son bureau. Le livre était épais et usé, datant sûrement de plusieurs décennies. Sur la couverture, un emblème était embossé. Harry le reconnu directement pour l'avoir arboré fièrement durant toute une partie de sa vie, celui de Gryffondor.

— Euhh... Je pense que vous vous êtes trompés Monsieur, fit remarquer le jeune sorcier.

Le gobelin lui jeta une oeillade étrange.

— Je ne penses pas Monsieur Potter. Pourriez-vous éclairé ma lanterne?

* * *

Voilà voilà

Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre? Pourquoi le livre de compte des Gryffondor? Des suggestions?

J'ai remarqué que vous n'aviez laissé que 7 reviews au dernier chapitre alors que nous avons eu le même nombre de vues que d'ordinaire, vous l'avez moins aimé?

A bientôt!

Une review?


End file.
